


Pugnacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should have known better than to open the door to his son's apartment without knocking first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pugnacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time the word is [pugnacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/10/pugnacious) from 5/10/1999. 
> 
> pugnacious  
> inclined to quarrel or fight readily; quarrelsome;belligerent; combative.
> 
> What's on the other side of the door makes Dinozzo Sr. pugnacious.
> 
> This is dedicated to Strailo because she liked the beginning description.
> 
> As always comments and kudos feed my muses.

# 

Pugnacious

Without considering the consequences, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. entered his son’s apartment using the key he got from the building manager. What he saw, made his eyes bulge out and his feet stop dead in their tracks. He cheeks blossomed as all the blood pumped to his brain burning his skin to a bright burnished red and his ears leaving smoke trails behind him. “What is going on here?” He demanded belligerently.

Tony had heard his father come in, but kissing Jethro was far more important than whatever bullheaded asinine thing his father was here about. Content to ignore his father and his pugnacious question, he continued kissing Jethro until Jethro pulled back with a slight head shake saying far more with that one head shake than a thousand words would.

Sighing Tony turned his head to face his father’s impressive ire. “What do you want, dad?” He asked smirking at the explosion just waiting to happen on his father’s face.

Continuing to smoke out of his ears, DiNozzo Sr. sputtered at a loss for words. “What are you doing?”

“What my lover and I do isn’t really any of your business, dad.”

“Tony.” Jethro deadpanned warningly. The one word speaking volumes about Jethro’s disapproval of him baiting his dad.

Coughing and spluttering, DiNozzo Sr. turns his wrath on Gibbs. “You’ve corrupted my son.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure I corrupted him, dad.”

Completely ignoring his son, DiNozzo Sr. lifted his finger to point at Gibbs. Shaking his finger, he yelled. “Now you listen here. I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but it ends now. You hear me!”

Tony glared standing up and getting in his father’s face. “No you listen here, Dad.” Tony dripped disdain with every word he spoke. “Jethro and I are together. If you don’t like it, you can get out because he’s not leaving. Now either say what you came here to say or leave. I have better things to do than listen to you yell like return to what we were doing.”

Gibbs rose with Tony putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but made no move to speak content to let Tony speak for him for now.

DiNozzo Sr. glared at the hand on his son’s shoulder, but the owner of the hand just raised an eyebrow not at all moved by his glare. DiNozzo Sr.’s resistance melted and his shoulders slumped. He knew when he was beaten. 

“Did you need something? Money perhaps? A place to stay? Or are you just here to try and make me fit into your little box again, dad?”

Pain flashed through DiNozzo Sr.’s eyes. “I do have a new scheme that I thought we could work together like old times.”

“We never had old times even when they were new, dad.”

“I don’t think you’re the right fit for the scheme after all. “ DiNozzo Sr. turned and walked out.

“That’s all you’re going to say after disrupting our afternoon, dad?”

Stopping with his back still to Tony and his boyfriend, DiNozzo Sr. sighed. “I’m sorry, Tony. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Taking the cowardly way out, he closed the door and continued walking away from his son’s apartment.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony pulling him back against his chest. “He would have found out eventually, Tones.”

“I know.” Tony sighed before turning around in Gibbs arms. “Now where were we?” He asked leaning up to kiss him again.


End file.
